User blog:SpicePrincess/THE CYBERBULLY ON THIS WIKI
I'm sure some of you have seen the movie with Emily Osment about the girl who was cyberbullied to the point of wanting to end her life. Now, I pray that none of YOU start feeling this way because it's never ever ever okay for someone to make you feel like this ESPECIALLY on the scale at which Tamia AKA the anon is doing so. Forgive me if I've got her name wrong, I have only seen it a few times. WAYS TO GET HER TO STOP MAYBE ALL YOU GUYS NEED TO DO IS TO BE NICE TO TAMIA. Perhaps she feels lonely, a bit sad, bored or just wants to be included in a group instead of left out. I am sure she isn't the only one who has felt this way! I know, she's being mean to you and an eye for an eye is only fair, right? WRONG. Believe it or not the two ways to stop her would be to either.. *A) IGNORE HER. Just ignore her. This means, DON'T RESPOND. If she calls you ugly or says you "suck balls" DO NOT RESPOND. Do not call her "ugly" or repeat back what she said. If she makes a blog post, IGNORE IT. Don't, DO NOT IN ANYWAY put a comment on it. JUST GET IT DELETED. Don't say anything to her. PRETEND SHE CAN'T UNDERSTAND ENGLISH. Pretend that if you talked to her, she wouldn't have a clue what you are saying! *B)BE FRIENDLY. I know this is a very odd thing to say. IF YOU MUST TALK TO THE ANON. If you have this burning desire that you MUST speak to her, STOP, THINK, then SPEAK. If you are about to reply to her, STOP. Take a moment and THINK about what you want to say. Is it as negative as what she said to you? If YES then do NOT comment. If NO the proceed. SPEAK. Tell her what you want to say. By "be friendly" I don't mean carrying on a conversation about horses. I mean just thanking her for her comment if she make a comment about your oc. Simply reply to the anon/Tamia like "Take you for you comment :)" and leave it at that. YES it WILL be a negative comment most likely BUT by thanking her for it she may realize she can no longer get a negative reaction from you and therefore her name calling won't be fun for her anymore. NOW. Cyberbulliying is when someone pinpoints a person or group of persons and harasses, threats, embarrasses or willfully targets someone else through the use of electronic technology. By the dictionary definition, what Tamia does COULD classify... HOWEVER, my dears! Tamia is a very bad example of it. No matter if a bully is in real life or in the cyber world, they just want one thing. To get a reaction out of you. This means they will mess with you, WANTING you to get mad, repeat to them what they said to you, or get frustrated. It makes them feel powerful and gives them attention. Perhaps, for a young girl this means that Tamia's parents or family don't pay enough attention to her, she doesn't have many friends, or she just simply feels left out. Category:Blog posts